Better Than Me
by CrAzYfAnGiRlABR
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight again and Kagome leaves. Inuyasha thinks for a while afterwards ' She deserves so much better me.'Song fic by Hinder's Better Than Me.


Inspired by Hinder's "Better Than Me" I heard it on the radio earlier and then I remember I said I would do one soon, so I thought of this, enjoy.

I don't own anything but the story idea.

---------------------------------------

**_Better Than Me_**

'Damn that Kagome...'Inuyasha sighed, glaring at the well while up in a tree near by.

_Flashback_

" Inuyasha I need to go back for a test! If I fail this test-" Kagome tired to explain but was cut off

"But we're not done with the jewel and we need to find them before Naraku does!" Inuyasha blocked her way to the well

" I know that, but I-"

" Why do you need three days for a test anyways? You just want to stay with your human friends! Thats it isn't it?!" Inuyasha glared at her as she walked pass him but he jumped in front of her again.

" No its not and you know it! I just need time to study and -"

" Or is it you want to spend time with Hobo?" Inuyasha growled inwardly, how he hated that boy...

" Its Hojo and would you stop with that, and you know it for the test!" Kagome pushed him away and continued towards the well, her anger growing fast

" Why is this 'test' so important?"

" Because if I fail I won't graduate -" Kagome tried to control her anger clenching her fists.

" Thats your best excuse? You need to think of something more convincing if you want to hang out with your-" Inuyasha

" I have my own life in my own time! My whole life isn't just here! What am I going to do when we finish the jewel huh? I'm not putting off my life just for you!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he froze for a second, that really hurt him, but then the anger came and killed that feeling.

" Fine go home and don't bother coming back, I won't miss you! I don't need you anyways, I can find the shards with out you! Your only good for that and if you can't even do that you of no use. " Inuyasha glared at her and then turned around and left.

' I won't miss you.' Inuyasha huffed and jumped into the trees

_end of flashback_

'Damn it...' Inuyasha closed his eyes and thonked his head on the tree behind him. He could still smell her tears she shed just before she jumped in the well.

_' You made her cry.'_ A voice called in his head.

'Shut up.'

_' She was just going back for a test.'_

' For three days? Why would she need three days just for one test?'

_'Why do you care if shes gone for three days?'_

'... because we need to hurry up and get the shards' Inuyasha huffed

_' Liar.'_

' Am not!-'

_' Then why did you pause before you replied?'_ The voice softly chuckled

' Because I-'

_' You can't lie to me. You know why, you've known for a while now, thats why you added Hobo earlier.'_

'...shut up.' Inuyasha sighed

_' So say it. Why do you care if shes gone for three days?'_

' Because I'm afraid she won't come back...'

_' Thats why it hurt earlier huh? Saying her own life wasn't here. Saying she won't put off her life for you. The great Inuyasha has a weakness, one little girl can completely destroy you.'_

'...shut up' Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at thin air

_' If your so afraid of her leaving you why don't you just go get her and tell her?'_

' Who would want a halfbreed? Hobo would be better for her anyways...' Inuyasha sighed again looking at the well

_' Why?'_

' Because he doesn't put her in danger, isn't mean to her, or lie to her, doesn't make her cry, and he's human like her...he won't lose control like I do.'

_' So your going to give up?'_

' She deserves so much better me.'

_' Do you really love her?'_

' Yeah...'

_' What about Kikyo?'_

' Thats another reason, I've hurt her so much because of that.' Inuyasha looked at the sinking sun.

_' But do you love Kikyo too?'_

' Not the same way as Kagome...I think I just want to revenge her, she was the frist friend I had.'

_' ...so even though you love her, you'll give her up?'_

She deserves better.'

_' So you can just forget about her?'_

' I wouldn't be able even if I tryed...but it would be best-'

_' Pathetic, you haven't even realized it have you?' _The voice sounded angry

' What?'

_' If you haven't realize by now your right, you don't deserve her.'_ The voice sounded disgusted at him

_'Think hard about her for a moment.'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes again and scenes flashed through his head. Kagome riding on his back her hair hitting him in the face at times. Kagome's sleeping face in the firelight. Kagome crying as she looked down on him when he was badly wounded. Kagome yelling, glaring, smiling at him. Kagome's blushing face. Sweet, innocence Kagome always was there for him.

' Kagome...'

_' Don't you realize? She -'_ The voice yelled at him

' -loves me too...' Inuyasha seemed dased

_' Took you long enough, now go tell her before she changes her mind to Hobo.'_

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and in to the well, the soft light blue light engulfed him as he passed through to the other side. Inuyasha hopped out of the well and walked over to open the doors.

' ...maybe I shouldn't -'

_' You owe it to her to at least try!'_

' Fine..' Inuyasha opened the doors and looked around, her light was on but it didn't look like anyone was there, but he could smell her.

Inuyasha walked up to the house and hopped up to her window, pulled it up and got in. Her room was empty as he thought.

' She's not in here...' Inuyasha sighed

_' Wait.'_ Inuyasha could hear her footsteps coming

" I'm fine mom. I got to go study now." Kagome called over her shoulder as she opened the door and then looked forward.

" Inuyasha?..." Kagome stared at him

" I'm sorry... I lied when I said wouldn't miss you and that I didn't need you and that you were useless. And I'm sorry I keep making you cry and I know you deserve so much better then me because I'm a halfbreed and I put you in danger and I lose my temper and I keep hurting you but I was hoping that..." Inuyasha looked away from her at the floor

" ...that?" Kagome whispered

" That because I love you, it would be good enough to cover for all my flaws and mistakes and you would forgive me." Inuyasha wouldn't look up to see her reaction

' Love alone can't make up for all those...' Inuyasha clenched his fists glaring at the floor then he heard fast foot coming towards him, he felt Kagome's body crash into him and her arms wrap around him. He stared down into her hair.

" Kagome..." Inuyasha wraped his arms around her

" Your forgiven." Her muffled voice came form his chest.

" You deserve much better then me..."

" No-" Kagome looked up to him with tears in her eyes

" your perfect." She smiled up at him

" Kagome..." Inuyasha lean down and claimed her lips, when they pulled apart she was still smiling

" I love you too." Kagome pecked him on the lips again and then buried her head in his chest.

' I know.' Inuyasha smiled and held her closer to him.

THE END

----------------------------------------

I only wanted to do a short one but I made it a little longer because I couldn't just leave it off like it is in the song. In most of all the fanfics I'll ever write they'll end up together.) Sorry this isn't one of my best but I'm tired it's 4:55 and I want to end it. thanks for reading


End file.
